The return of ?
by Naseka
Summary: Jessie runs into a very important somebody from her past and manipulates James into pretending he's her fiancee. R&R!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie, James, Meowth, Ash, Brock, Jessie's mother, May, Max, Misty their miscellaneous pokemon etc.

Claimer (lol): I own Case (I named him Case as in 'Pencil Case' because I saw an episode with a person named 'Satchel' lmfao. I thought it was the stupidest name they could come up with). I also own Grougre (he's a Kyogre X Groudon).

History "Claimer": Jessie's mother. As there has only been brief history about her in the TV show, I'm sticking with that. The c.d drama apparently has nothing to do with what goes on in episodes so :P

Also, I shall point out that I don't actually spell Mom with an "O" I just put it as that because that's how they say it in pokemon.

* * *

'AAASH! We've been walking around in circles for days. Shouldn't we be somewhere by now?' asked Brock.

'Uh, I dunno. I'm such a doofus I couldn't even find a tree in a tree filled forest! Isn't that right, Misty?'

'Umm, Ash? I'm May.'

'Oh sorry. I guess I've had Misty on my mind ever since she walked past about a minute ago...' he replied.

'What?' Brock, May and Max asked.

'Oh, yeah. She was with some guy so I didn't bother saying hello.'

Everybody turned to look behind them and sure enough, it WAS Misty. A boy stood beside her. He looked to be about 18 or so and had short aqua coloured hair.

'Hey, Misty!' Brock called.

Misty turned around, "Oh my gosh! Ash! Brock! May! How are you guys?'

'Good,' they said.

'Who's your friend?' Brock asked.

'Oh, this is my new boyfriend, Case. Case, these are my old friends, Ash, Brock, May and Max.'

'Hi.' he said, shyly.

'Did she say BOYFRIEND?' Brock asked.

'I think it's pretty obvious that she did,' replied May.

Brock ran off sulking. 'I thought she liked me!!!'

Everyone watched him run in to the distance, 'What was his problem?' Case asked. There was an awkward silence which May decided to break, 'So Case. What's your goal in life?'

'Pardon?' he asked.

'Well, I want to be a contest master, Ash wants to be a Pokemon master and Brock wants to be the worlds best breeder. What's your goal?'

'Me? I already accomplished it,' he replied grimly.

'Really? What was it?' Ash inquired.

'To beat 500 trainers in a row without losing to anyone.'

'Haha! I have a feeling that you're going to lose to trainer 501!' Ash yelled.

'Actually, I beat her too. And numbers 502, 503, 504, 505 and all the way up to number 549,' he gloated.

'Well then, number 550 is going to be different!' Ash yelled, yet again, 'Case, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!'

He sighed, 'Won't be long Misty, this should only take a few seconds,' he exclaimed.

'Alright then, PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!!!'

'Go and get him, Big Red!'

Case threw his Poke ball on the ground. After the flash of white light, Ash and the others were amazed at what they saw. A gigantic red Pokemon stood about 5 meters high and 3 meters long. It was a Pokemon that none of them had ever seen before.

'What is that?' Ash asked, stunned.

'No data,' screeched Dexter.

'No data?' Ash repeated.

'This Pokemon is called "Grougre" and he's the only known Pokemon of his kind,' Case explained.

'Alright, Pikachu, let's show him who's boss when you give him your Thunderbolt attack!'

'PIKAAA!' it growled.

Pikachu's thunderbolt had no effect whatsoever to the Grougre. It stared at the pokemon who hadn't even moved an inch. There was a minute pause until suddenly, Grougre's eyes lit up and its long tail whacked Pikachu into the sky.

'Victory number 550,' Case said rather smugly.

'Where did you get such a powerful pokemon?' Ash asked.

'I can't tell you!' he snapped.

Ash kept on pestering Case to tell him, but he refused to let him know where he got Grougre. May stopped the questioning, 'Hey Case, would you mind if I had a go against that pokemon?'

'O.k., but it's your funeral.'

In a balloon not too far away, Jessie, James and Meowth had just spotted Ash and Co and were getting their trap ready until...

'James! Do you just see what I just saw?' Jessie asked.

'I think I just saw what you just saw. Uh...what are we talking about?'

'That rare pokemon down there. It beat Pikachu in one move! I say instead of catching Pikachu, we go for that pokemon instead,' she suggested.

'OOOH. Sounds like a plan,' he agreed.

'Are youse two forgettin' sometin'?" Meowth asked. He received curious looks from Jessie and James. 'Ah...' he sighed, 'we could never win against dat pokemon. It's too strong. Didn't youse see da way it beat Pikachu? We could never catch it!'

Jessie and James stared at Meowth for a few seconds. 'O.k. so we throw the net over it and take it straight to the boss.' Jessie explained.

'No, Jessie. Think about it. If we had that pokemon we'd be simply un-stop-able! We could BE the boss!' James explained. They started having a daydream while Meowth just stood there shaking his head.

'James, that's possibly the best idea you've ever had. Let's go get that pokemon!' Jessie ordered.


	2. Part 2

'Combusken! Use ember!' May yelled.

Combusken used its ember attack, but Grougre blew it out as if it were a candle on a birthday cake. It then whipped Combusken with its tail and the battle was over.

'Well? Anybody else want to challenge my pokemon?'

'Ahahahahaha!' they heard voices from the sky.

'Oh no! It's Team Rocket!' Ash yelled, 'what do you three want?'

'Ahahahaha. Prepare for trouble, cos we're up for stealing!'

'Make it double, it beats wheeling and dealing!'

'To protect the world from devastation.'

'To unite all peoples within our nation.'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love.'

'To extend our reach to the stars above.'

'Jessie!'

'James!'

'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight.'

'Meowth, dat's right.'

'You know that routine's getting old?' Ash argued.

'Shut up, twerp, we're not here to talk to you,' yelled Jessie.

'We want to capture that red pokemon. It's very impressive,' James added.

'Big Red! You know what to do,' said Case, calmly.

Grougre's eyes lit up once again, but this time, there was a glowing ball coming from inside his mouth. Every second it would grow bigger and bigger until eventually it blasted out of its mouth and directly at Team Rocket's balloon. The blast was so powerful that it knocked all three rockets in different directions.

'Team Rocket's blasting off separately!' they screamed.

'We won't be seeing them for a while,' Case started, 'Grougre's hyper beam is far stronger than any other pokemon's.'

'Wow. No wonder you're so good in battle. You have a strong pokemon. You're good in battle because you have a strong pokemon...' Ash continued.

May, Max, Misty and Case just looked at him with raised eyebrows as he continued blabbing on about nothing.

* * *

'Aww. That hurt,' James complained, 'I don't think I've ever been in this much pain before.'

He felt his pants to see if any bottle caps had fallen out of his pocket. He was glad to feel that all of them remained just where he'd left them.

He lay back and relaxed while looking at the sky, 'I wonder what happened to Meowth and Jessie?'

Meanwhile, in another neck of the woods...

'AAAAAAHHHH!!!' screamed Meowth.

CRASH!!! He had landed so hard on the ground that he could hardly move, 'I knew dis was a bad idea. I told dem numbskulls we wouldn't be able ta catch dat powerful pokemon, but noooo, dey had ta go on wit it anyway!'

* * *

'Wheeeee!' Jessie squealed as she let her parachute expand, 'James and Meowth are so stupid. I told them to pack a parachute!'

She came to a soft landing in what appeared to be a clearing in the woods, 'Ah. No harm done.'

She detached the parachute from herself and started to fold it up. When she had finished, she got up and was startled to see a woman with long, shiny, purple hair behind her, 'Who are you and what are you doing on my property?' the woman asked.

'Prepare for trouble!' Jessie started. She waited for James to continue the motto, '...oh yeah, he's not here...'

The woman looked at the red R on her shirt, 'Oh, you're a Team Rocket member? What do you want from me?' she asked in a not-so-caring voice.

Jessie thought that she could try and steal the woman's pokemon, but then she noticed something familiar about the woman. She felt like they had met before. 'I'm here to take every single pokemon you have,' she said, uneasily.

'I'd like to see you try,' she started.

'Seviper...' Jessie started. She didn't continue what she was saying, but instead, she stared at the woman. It finally clicked in her memory, 'Mom?'

'Jessie?' she replied.

'Is it really you?' Jessie asked in astonishment.

'Oh! Jessie!' she cried, while running up to hug her, 'I've missed you so much, my little girl.'

'I missed you too, Mommy Wommy!'

* * *

Back with the twerps'...

Ash couldn't believe the strength of Grougre, 'I can't believe how much strength that pokemon has!' he said, 'Say, Case, you wouldn't wanna trade that pokemon for one of mine would you?'

'Let's go, Misty. This brat's wasting my time,' Case growled while returning his pokemon to its poke ball.

They started walking off, 'hey, wait!' Ash yelled, 'I have a Grovyle! I have a Torkoal! I'll even be generous and give you both! C'mon, Case, that's being really generous! What if I throw in Pikachu?'

Pikachu got a worried look on its face, 'Pika?'

Misty and Case were almost out of sight.

'Case?' Ash called, pathetically, 'Are we going to trade? Hellooo?'

'Ash, for some reason I don't think he's going to trade with you..' May announced.

'Nonsense! Case and I were just discussing the conditions!' Ash lied.

Everybody collapsed.


	3. Part 3

Jessie and her mother were sitting at the kitchen table inside her house. They had been having a long conversation...

'So Jessie, when did you become a Team Rocket member? And why? I told you never to join,' her mother said in a worried tone.

'I'm sorry, Mom, but it was my dream to follow in your footsteps.'

'And how's that working out for you?'

'Oh...it's going...swell...' she lied.

'Good...so...are you married?' she couldn't help but ask, 'oh, of course not. Silly me. You're not allowed to get married.'

Jessie saw the sad look in her eyes.

'I always wanted you to get married and have kids.'

Jessie wanted to please her mom more than anything so she started to lie, 'Actually, I'm...uh...engaged!'

'Really?' she asked in amazement, 'when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me sooner? What's his name?'

'His name is...uh...uh...James! We've been together for around 10 years now and he proposed to me on the beach at sunset last July. He's very romantic.'

'Oh, how wonderful. So when are you quitting?'

'Quitting what?' she replied, blankly.

'Team Rocket, silly.'

'Oh! Uh, I don't know. We haven't really thought about it yet, so...'

'I see. So tell me about this "James" of yours,' she asked, excitedly.

'Well, we met in Sunny town. We were in a gang together. Then we went to Pokemon Tech and then we met again when we were partnered up in Team Rocket a few years later. You'd love him, mom, he's really cute. He's got green eyes that are to die for and...' she continued.

* * *

James had had a long rest and was now able to get up and search for his friends, _I wonder where they could be? _he thought, _I know, I'll follow the stream. _He saw a stream close by and started walking along beside it. _What a lovely day for a walk!_

James was walking along and suddenly found Meowth, 'Get up, Meowth! We've got to go find Jessie.'

'Meeeeeowth! I'm havin' a great time just lyin' here. Why don't ya just find her yaself and den come back here 'n get me?'

'I understand. Enjoy your rest.' James sighed while walking off again.

* * *

'...and I'm so glad he's mine,' Jessie finished.

'Wow. He sounds like a great guy,' her mom replied.

'He is.' Jessie put her hand to her cheek and gazed out the window.

'So where is James?'

Jessie looked at her in confusion.

'Well, if he's as great as you say he is, I figured you'd be with him all the time!'

Jessie didn't want her mother to know about how they failed another mission and blasted off, so she told more lies, 'he's probably out looking for some trainers to steal pokemon from. He's so dedicated to his work...and to me...' She put her arm behind her head and laughed awkwardly.

Meanwhile, James was continuing to follow the stream. He saw a house in the distance and decided to go and ask for a drink and some food.

knock knock

'Are you expecting company?' Jessie asked.

'No, but I think I know who it is. Be a dear? Answer the door?' she said while dropping to the floor and crawling under the table, 'and if it's Toby, tell him I've moved!'

'What?'

'Just go!' she insisted while cowering under the table.

Jessie opened the door slowly, 'JAMES!'

'Jessie?' he asked, 'what are you doing here?'

'Oh! This is James?' her mother inquired, 'it's so nice to meet the person who's making my daughter's life so happy!' she said while shaking his hand so hard he felt that it would fall off.

He seemed very confused, 'What's going on?'

Jessie quickly grabbed his other hand and pulled him into another room, 'Would you please excuse us, Mom?'

She shut the door and started whispering, 'James, that woman out there is my mom, alright? She thinks that you're my fiancée, okay?'

'EEE, fiancée! I hate that word...'

'Shut up!'

'Why does she think I'm your...'

'Fiancée? because I lied and said you were my to make her happy!'

'Why me?'

'You were the first person I could think of.'

'So what do you want me to do?'

'You're going to act as my fiancée. Pretend we're engaged'

'You want me to lie? To your mother? That's low, Jessie, that's low.'

'Being low is what Team Rocket's about,' she told him.

James thought long and hard.

'Please, James. Do it for me?' she pleaded.

'Alright.' He agreed.

They came out of the room linking arms, then sat down on the couch.

'What were you two talking about?'

'Oh...I was just telling Jessie how much I...love her,' James lied.

'Oh that's so sweet!' Jessie's mom said.

'That's just the kind of sweet person my dear James is!'

'I must be the happiest mother in the world. James, Jessie's told me so much about you.'

'All good I hope?' he asked, cheekily.

'Nothing but, and I'm so impressed with you; saving her from that giant Gyarados, making her breakfast in bed every morning, giving her your jacket when she gets cold. The list goes on...I'm so happy to have you as part of our family.'

James smiled, awkwardly, 'Well...I'm...happy to be a part of it.'

They continued to talk for a while and James started getting really nervous. He eventually remembered about Meowth and decided that he needed to talk to Jessie in private.

When her mom finally left the room to get refreshments, James whispered into Jessie's ear, 'Jess, I need to talk to you.'

'About what?' she asked.

'Meowth's out in the woods. I told him that when I found you, we'd go back to him. He's probably getting really annoyed!'

'Who cares about Meowth. I have my mom,' was her reply.

'Can I at least go find him before it gets dark?'

'James, don't you think that spending time with my mom is important to me?'

'I'll go and get Meowth then come straight back. All you have to do is sit here and continue lying to the woman who gave birth to you!'

'But how do I know you'll come back?'

'Your mother is cooking dinner tonight isn't she?'

'Okay, I believe you! Now shh!'

Jessie's mother came back in and sat down. James stood up, 'Would you please excuse me,' he said, 'I think I left something back in the forest.'

He bent down, gave Jessie a peck on the cheek, then walked out the door. Jessie smiled at her mother.

James had an easy time finding his way back to Meowth, 'Where you been?' he asked, 'and where's Jessie? Did ya find her?'

'She's at her mom's house right now.'

'Jessie has a mother? Dis I gotta see...'

'Meowth, you really don't want to go there.'

'Huh?' Meowth asked.

'It's a long story...'


	4. Part 4

knock knock

Jessie opened the door, 'Oh, sweetheart, you're back already...with Meowth.'

'Aww that Meowth is simply adorable. Is it yours, James?'

'I don't belong ta nobody!' Meowth whinned.

Jessie's Mom stared at it in shock, 'Did that Meowth just speak?'

'Mom, I'd like to introduce you to our...dear friend, Meowth,' Jessie moaned.

'Well hello, Meowth. Would you like some milk and cookies?'

'Would I ever?'

Meowth was led into the kitchen and Jessie and James were alone again, 'James, you did tell Meowth what's going on didn't you?'

'Of course I did. I'm not stupid!'

'But do you think he'll let the cat out of the bag?'

James shook his head, 'I don't think so, Jess.'

Jessie's mother came back into the room while Meowth fell asleep in a basket on the kitchen floor.

'Wherever did you find that Meowth?' she asked.

'He was teammed up with us,' James told her.

'So, Mom, I never asked you, where have you been for the last 18 years? I haven't seen you since I was 5 years old!'

'Well Jessie, I was sent on a special mission to a strange island to capture the legendary pokemon, Mew. I found what I thought was the pokemon, but it was just an inflatable one. Apparently I was tresspassing on a pokemon reserve, so I was captured and thrown in jail. I was so worried about you so I decided to bust out. I then had to change my identity and start a new life, but by the time I did that, it was too late. You had already moved on and it was impossible to find you. I tried for months but I was never able to track you down.'

'Oh, Mom! I love you,' Jessie said, wrapping her arms around her.

'I love you too, Jessica.'

James sat there awkwardly, wondering whether to smile or not.

* * *

The night came and Ash Ketchum sat under the moonlight thinking to himself, 'Hmm...' he thought, 'I wonder when Case is coming back...'

Meowth was snoring away in the kitchen while Jessie and James were sent to sleep one of the spare rooms. They were lying beside each other face to face.

'James, I really want to thank you for doing this for me. You don't know how much it means. Is there any way I can repay you?'

'Well, you know there's one thing you could do for me,' he hinted.

'Oh? What's that?'

He raised an eyebrow and grinned.

'You're sick, James!' she said while turning her back to him.

'Hey! I was only kidding! Can't you take a joke?'

It was obvious that she couldn't.

He leaned over her and whispered into her ear, 'Goodnight sweetheart!'

She elbowed him in the stomach and smiled to herself. He however, nursed his stomach and tried to imagine married life with Jessie. He shivered at the thought.

* * *

The next morning they were awoken to the sound of the door opening, 'Breakfast is ready! I made your favourite!'

Jessie and James sat up and rubbed their eyes, 'Breakfast?'

They jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen table to sit down. Jessie's eyes were sparkling at the sight of the food, but James was staring as if a pile of snow had been dumped on his plate.

He whispered to Jessie, 'What is this?'

'Don't you know? It's a snowgasboard!'

'Snowfood?'

'Snowfood is the best!'

Jessie dug straight into hers. James sat there poking it with a fork.

'What's the matter, James? Don't you like snow?' Jessie's mother asked.

'Actually I...I've never tried it.'

'Never tried snowfood? I knew you were to good to be true! What kind of person has never eaten a snowgasboard?'

'Mom, I told you! James' parents were very rich. He never needed to eat meals made out of snow.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, James, but would you like to try some?'

At risk of offending her, he decided to do the sensible thing and take a bite out of a snowroll. It was freezing inside his mouth and it tasted revolting, but he put on a brave face, 'Mmm, that was really good!'

'Oh, I'm glad you like it. Would you like some more?'

'Uh no thankyou, I'm quite full,' he lied, 'Say, where did you get the snow to make this? It isn't snowing.'

'I scraped it out of the freezer.'

James started wiping his tongue with his hands, 'Agg! Do you know how discusting freezer snow is? And you fed it to me!'

'What was that?'

'Nothing!' Jessie butted in, 'Wow, look at the time! We'd better get going! Don't want to be late for work!'

'I say, Jessica, I would like to see how you two do your job. You wouldn't mind if I came along would you?'

'Well actually...'

'Good then, it's settled. Off we go!'

'Oh wait!' James said, 'We don't have a balloon!'

'Never you mind, I have one in the garage.'

The four set off in a new Meowth-shaped balloon. James led it to where the twerps were.

'Twerps at twelve 'o clock!' Jessie announced, 'Well, what do you know, they've spotted us already.'

The balloon came to a nice rest on the ground, 'What a lovely landing you did, James.'

'Thankyou,' he blushed.

'Team Rocket! What do you three want this time?' Ash asked.

'Haha! Prepare for trouble, there's four of us today!'

'And make that double...I've got nothing to say!'

'To protect the world from devistation.'

'To unite all peoples within our nation.'

'To denounce the evil of truth and love.'

'To extend our reach to the stars above.'

'Jessie!'

'James!'

'Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light.'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight.'

'Meowth, dat's right.'

'You say that every time?' Jessie's mom asked.

'Well...we...uh...'

'Every time!' Meowth said.

'Who is that woman?' Ash asked.

'That woman is Jessie's mother,' James announced, 'and we're here to capture Pikachu.'

'You'll never get Pikachu!'

'Jessie has a mother?' May said to Brock.

'Seviper, go!'

'You too Cacnea!'

'Sssseviper!'

'Aww, don't get me, get them!' James whinned, Eeeee!'

Jessie's Mom stared in discust at the disobedience of their pokemon.

'Seviper, poison tail!' Jessie ordered.

'Pikachu, thunderbolt!' Ash yelled.

The thunderbolt shocked both Seviper and Cacnea. They both fainted. James got out a net and hurled it onto Pikachu.

'Chaaa!' It screeched.

'Now all I have to do is reel it in!'

'Swellow, I choose you, cut that net!'

'Ahh!' James squealed, 'That bird cut off our next paycheck!'

'This is rediculous!' Jessie's Mom complained, 'I'll show you how a real Team Rocket agent battles. I choose you!'

She threw a pokeball onto the ground. Everybody was interested to see what came out of it...

'Mew, mew!'

'What is that?' Ash asked his pokedex.

'Mew, the legendary pokemon. This pokemon has never been seen by humans and has never been captured.'

'Wooow. That's one rare pokemon. Alright Pikachu, give it a thunder attack!'

A glowing pink orb surrounded the Mew. It looked at Pikachu and used a psychic attack. Pikachu was hurt badly, as were the rest of the twerps. The Mew was so strong that it knocked out all the twerps.

Jessie's mom smiled to herself, 'Return...'

Everybody stared at her in shock.

'Well don't just stand there staring, go and get those pokemon!'

'Yes, mother!'

The four rockets were heading towards the bosses headquarters to hand in the pokemon. Jessie's mom looked agitated, 'Can you let me down here?' she asked.

'But we're almost there!' James discovered.

'I'm sorry but I can't go back there.'

'Why not?' they asked.

'Well Jessie, I haven't been entirely honest with you. You see, I didn't go to jail. I went to the island as planned and captured the Mew. I then decided to go back to the boss, but instead of handing Mew over, I challenged him for position as head of Team Rocket, but unfortunately, he had an even stronger pokemon than my Mew. He had a Mewtwo. Anyway, we battled and I lost because my Mew was only a weakling at the time. The boss was so angry at me and tried to hunt me down. He knows he'll be able to spot me out in a crowd because I'm the only one who owns a Mew. That's why I went into hiding. If he finds me he'll kill me and take Mew for experimental examination. Do you understand why I didn't tell you now?'

'Of course. Because you thought we might tell the boss?'

'Exactly. Now please, let me down here?'

James pulled the string on the balloon and they came to a soft landing on the ground.

'Jessie. Now that you know all this, I'm going to have to say goodbye again. But don't worry, we'll meet again someday.'

Jessie hugged her.

'Jessie, before I go, I want you to know that I'm very disappointed at the way you steal pokemon, but I'm very proud of you for finding a man like James. Hold onto him, Jessie.'

She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks.

Jessie's mom took James a few metres away for privacy. She hugged him too, 'Now James, I want you to give this to Jessie on your wedding day.'

He opened a small box which was placed in his hands. It was a sparkling gold ring.

'I have something to tell you that I need to get off my chest,' he said, 'Jessie and I aren't actually engaged. We're not even together.'

She kissed him on the cheek, 'I kind of figured that out already, but don't worry, you will be someday. Remember, give that to her on your wedding day.'

They looked into each others' eyes, 'Thanks Mom.'

They walked back to Jessie and Meowth, 'Well, I must be off! Got to start a new life again, so long Jessie, Meowth. Remember what I said, James. I know you'll make her very happy someday.

The three waved as she ran off into the distance.

'You know that this is probably the last time I'll ever see my mother,' Jessie sighed.

'I don't know about that,' James started, 'she might come back for our wedding.'

'James, we're not really getting married, remember?'

James looked at her with a smile on his face.

Jessie was staring at him, 'What did she say to you, James? James?'

He laughed and started running towards the black building with Jessie in hot pursuit.

'What did she say? JAAAAAAAMES???'

Endclaimer/ my feedback on this story (yes, I seem to be misusing the word "claimer" but I don't know what it means :S) : I think I captured Ash's personality well because he is a dick and all...

I decided not to treat writing this story as if it were a layby item (by writing little bits now and then and then posting them), instead, I decided to write it all then put it up.

IF YOU HAVE READ THIS STORY (or even if you haven't), REVIEW IT! I NEED TO FEEL WANTED (:(


End file.
